


Glory

by lazlong



Series: Fool's Errand [4]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: Where is drug-tolerance built? In mind or body?





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.

The house is strange, and ceilings are low. Warm and beautiful, and nothing like raped ghost of former glory in post-war years, in years to come; and nothing like resurrected imitation of later. Yet the the darkness of candles frightens, and doors, gallantly held by Twittering Twins, they are cave, ready to take her and divest of all memories and free will, if entered.

_Gibbs did not know, yet trusted her. Tony – trusted by proximity. Strangely enough._

_The twist of life, united by bitter understanding of loss. He knew the bare bones – husband, passion, adultery, death. Full stop._

_Knew enough to love, yet not enough to harm her: either by intention or neglect.  
_

It is nine o'clock, and I want booze. Good stuff. Strong one, you can peel paint off. Just to take the edge off the mad, mad world. No, scratch that. I want the booze, and good shag. Mind-boggling shag, pretty please. And a drag of cigarette or at least black, stroke-inducing coffee. Mind me, not just hot. Scalding, please. Helps a lot to ward off all newbies, the temperature.

 


End file.
